The present invention relates to devices for cleaning windows and other hard surfaces. More particularly, it relates to multi-function type devices that optionally deliver a cleaning fluid, and in any event work cleaning fluid along the surface being cleaned, squeegee the used liquid off the surface, and collect the used liquid.
Cleaning of windows and other hard surfaces typically requires several tools and is a multi-step process. One typically picks up a spray bottle and sprays the window, then picks up a sponge or cloth and works the cleaning fluid along the window glass, then picks up a squeegee to drive the used cleaning fluid off the window, then dries the remaining “drool” with a rag or the like. Hence, several devices are required, and additional time is needed to shift from device to device. Moreover, this process may leave wet and soiled paper or rags to be dealt with or disposed of.
There have been attempts to collect liquid as it is being squeegeed off windows or other surfaces, using wicking or absorbent layers adjacent the squeegee blade. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,625,700, 5,970,560, 6,092,255 and 6,668,418. Even when using such devices one still needs to use a separate spray bottle. Further, such devices typically are designed for unidirectional movement (e.g. a downward pull).
While there have been a variety of attempts to incorporate a source of cleaning fluid into a cleaning device (see eg. U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,021), most of these devices do not provide the capability for collecting the squeegee “drool”. While this is not a serious problem for automobile use, or for use on the outside of buildings, use on the interior surfaces of building windows can be problematic, particularly where sensitive paint or flooring is adjacent the window being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,195 discloses a window cleaning device in which there is a reservoir containing cleaning liquid that impregnates a moistening element/sponge. Adjacent to that is a squeegee which collects the liquid and drives it to an adjacent catch reservoir on the device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,701 discloses a device which supplies a cleaning liquid, squeegees it off the window, and collects at least some of it in an adjoining absorbent pad region. However, with these devices, once the liquid is used up or the collection capacity of the device exceeded, it is difficult to adapt the device for continued use. Moreover, the devices are not compact and carry unnecessary weight. In any event, such devices have deficiencies when used in multidirectional environments.
While replaceable cartridges have been used in a variety of contexts, prior to S.C. Johnson's laboratory's work relating to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/689,696 entitled “CLEANING IMPLEMENT,” filed Mar. 22, 2007, and S.C. Johnson's laboratory's work relating to PCT application US07/07103 entitled “CLEANING IMPLEMENT” filed Mar. 22, 2007, applicants are not aware of anyone having provided a compact replaceable cartridge that delivers cleaning fluid, squeegees it off the window, and absorbs it. These applications are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Such devices have a pad mounted below a squeegee. The pad both applies cleaning fluid and reabsorbs dirtied cleaning liquid after it is driven off a window by the squeegee. Specialized filtering material is preferably used in this system so that the reabsorbed liquid can be reused. However, the squeegee is designed to work in one direction so that after dragging a squeegee down along a window the movement back up of the squeegee isn't designed for use to clean the window.
Some squeegee devices have been developed (most notably in connection with automobile windshield wipers) which permit squeegeeing in multiple directions. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,715, 2,631,326 and 2,644,974. However, these systems were not designed to also deliver cleaning fluid from the same squeegee tool, or collect used cleaning fluid.
Hence, there is a need for improved cleaning implements of a multi-functional type, particularly with respect to ability to operate in multiple directions without loss of function in a system that both delivers cleaning liquid and recovers it.